Forver Mine
by thewriterof.the.day
Summary: A future fic. Faberry. Beth. Need i say more? Read.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV.

8.00pm

I, Rachel Barbra Berry, have fallen in love with Quinn Elizabeth Fabray. I can't help it. Her smile, her scent, her eyes, her kiss. Don't get me started on what she can do with her tongue. Her daughter, Beth has just turned 5. And she started the day off by saying her first word, "Beth love mommy and mama!" When she said it, she looked so innocent, she looked so, pure. Not knowing how fucked up the world is. Sorry, mind the crass word. But anyways, I'm probably the happiest woman around. I have a great career, a great family, and wife. Anyways, as I was saying, great life for me. And Quinn, well, she has taught me that love can be there, despite the gender. When I won my first ever Grammy, I brought Quinn and Beth along with me. Quinn was wearing that beautiful strapless black dress. And she had a rainbow badge on her purse. Beth was wearing this adorable white gown and adorable shoes. Its amazing how our feet were even that tiny. If I compared her foot to mine, I'm probably a huge singing giant. Quinn has been supportive of me eversince I begged her to stay at our, Berrys, house when she was pregnant. That was probably the best decision I ever made.

We got married 2 years, 5 moths and 3 days ago. Not that I'm counting.

**12 hours earlier:**

"Baby? Quinn?", I woke up looking beside me, but the woman with those delicate lips and vanilla scented hair was not there to wake me up.

I tried again, "Quinn? Quinny? Oh..my baby?". I got up, and looked around our condo. I found her, in the nursery. Beth woke Quinn up. Now, Quinn is talking to Beth, with her 'mommy' voice.

"Oh yes, gooogoooo Beth", Quinn was making one of those funny faces, where she screwed her nose, and stuck her tongue out, which made Beth laugh. I took out my phone and saw the screen:

6 missed calls;

Zac (manager)

Mark(Producer)

Dad

Daddy

Mom(Quinn's mom)

Dad(Quinn's dad)

I ignored them and went to the camera app and snapped a picture of the beautiful moment. The beautiful bond between a mom and her beautiful daughter. I forgot to silent my phone, and it made that 'SNAP!' sound, which I thought creeped the life out of my girlfriend.

"Crap!", "Oppps, sorry Beth"

I let out a little laugh, and went over to my babies. I hugged them and kissed on their foreheads.

"You scared me baby, I thought you left me or something", I said while giving Quinn a peck on her lips.

"sorry Rach, and never in a million years, would I leave you". "Oh Rachel Berry, how I love thee", she said, giggling to herself. "right Beth? You love your mommy right?"

And the next thing I knew, Beth replied, "Beth love mommy and mama!", Quinn smiled and held Beth close to her heart. I hugged them.

"Baby, today's Saturday. Which means….?"

Quinn replied sarcastically, "Spooning and forking time?", she laughed.

"No, but I would love to do that", I replied while wiggling my eyebrows, "Breakfast as a family!", I jumped up and down like a complete idiot. Then when I realized that both Fabrays were looking at me like I was some kind of kid in a recording studio, I stopped. "ehem, anyways, hehehe, yeah", I ran outside.

Then, I creeped behind the nursery door, and listened to Quinn talking to Beth.

"Beth, I love you and Rachel. You both are everything I'll ever need. Well, besides food, coffee", and she went closer to Beth's ear and said, "rachel's singing". I just smiled.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I… uh.."

"Yes Rachel?"

"I.. love you"

"I love you too baby", she said, carrying the naked Beth, walking to me and kissed me.

I followed them to the bathroom. I took my iPod and put it into the speakers and 'a place in this world' by Taylor Swift started to play.

Quinn's phone rang so, she went to get it. I just let Beth on the stool, and went over to the tub and let the water on. I remembered that Beth didn't like hot, so I just put both taps on, hot and cold. When I turned around, she was meddling with my iPod, she then clicked onto a song, Don't Stop Believing by us, The New Directions. I had this song recorded at least a month a go, with the original Glee members from highschool. And I released it on my album, which was released a while ago. Not to brag or anything, but it sold over 1,000,000 copies in a week. HEHEHE. Anyways, I heard it, and a smile appeared on my face.

I put baby Beth into the tub, and she started splashing water. She pulled me into the tub, and I fell in. My singlet and my shorts got wet. We played until Quinn came into the bathroom. She just smiled, and she joined us. She squirted water and splashed everyone. We were all pretty clean after that. Quinn went to change Beth while I took off my clothes changed. I was still in my bra and undies when Quinn came in. "Baby, you look hot", Quinn said, with a smirk.

"Oh, I do realize that Quinn Fabray", I replied. I took my Paramore shirt and jeans. I do not like wearing dresses and heels. I prefer flats of just slippers. Better yet, barefoot. But Quinn forbid me. She said that I can get germs from walking with no protection on my feet. Quinn, on the other hand, likes wearing dresses and likes tying her hair up. No matter how she dresses, she's an angel in my eyes. I saw Beth on the couch, watching Spongebob. We took the keys, Beth's backpack, coats and we left.

I carried Beth's backpack and Quinn was carrying Beth. They both look so beautiful. Both of them, wearing dresses. Both of them, wearing sunglasses. I got the door opened for Quinn to put Beth into the baby seat in the back. I used to have a small BMW, I still do, but I let Quinn use that cause now, I bought a big BMW. So, it can fit all 3 of us comfortably. When we got out of the parking lot, we were greeted by paparazzi. Somehow, they seem to just stay there all the time. Then, they followed us. We went to the Zankou chicken. Beth loves the chicken with garlic. Quinn loves the chicken, I love chicken. So we went there. When we got out of the car, there were some fans and paparazzi there already.

"I shouldn't have tweeted about where we were going, sorry", I looked at Quinn.

"Are you kidding? It's okay baby, Beth loves all the attention. Remember the time when the guy called you pathetic, I think Beth knew what it meant, and she got so angry at the man who called her mama pathetic, that she hit the man's camera and it fell?", "HAHA! WHOOOO! BEAT THAT! MY DAUGHTER'S A BADASS!", I just laughed. Maybe Puck's badass-ness in Beth is useful.

We got out, and Quinn got Beth's hat and put it on her head. Both of my beautiful babies are in dresses, sunglasses and wearing hats. So freaking adorable.

I locked my car and went to sign autographs. Usually, the paparazzi would only attack me, but, we heard a fan say,

"Quinn, can we get a picture with you and Beth too?", Quinn's face lit up and nodded.

After a few minutes of complete flashes of cameras, I don't get it. It's bright and they still have strong camera flashes.

We went in. We sat down, we looked around. We saw Julia Roberts, we saw Katy Perry and Russell Brand, we saw Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and both their moms. It's like a Hollywood celeb morning or something. We ordered chicken with garlic, chicken and chips, and chicken with salad. I'm gonna gain weight soon.

We ate while keeping a good conversation about how Quinn was excited when a fan asked her for a picture. I just smiled.

When we were done, we got up. This time, I carried Beth. We went to the counter and paid for the excellent breakfast. We put some cash into the tip box. This restaurant deserves it. We went out, and yet again, got caught into the paparazzi. We signed a few, took pictures, and we went into the car. Next, we went to forever 21. There were some criers there. They saw me, and just bursted into tears. I find that adorable. Quinn was dragged by fans. Frankly, I think both of my babies were more popular than I was today. I laughed to myself. We went to the scarf area, Quinn loves scarves. She has over 40 of them. Every colour of the rainbow. She got some more. I didn't mind whatever she bought. She has always been there for me. She can buy the whole damn store for all I care. I still love her. I will always love her.

We went to the cashier and paid for the dresses, shirts, jeans, shoes and scarves. We got out, and we went to Borders. Quinn loves books and Beth loves seeing all the pictures. I, love music. When I go to Borders, I always come out of the store carrying a bag which contains paid albums from all kinds of artists. Quinn banned death metal music in the house. She says they're awfully loud and has no meaning at all. I, of course, just agreed with her. Quinn put Beth on the carpeted floor, and Beth held both, Quinn's and my pinkies. She started walking when she was 3.

We 3 first went to the music section. Then, we saw, my album, "All I Ever Need", on the number 1 slot. Quinn got a salesperson to get a picture of me and my babies with the album. We went to the kids section, Beth picked some Barney CDs. Quinn got some Madonna, Maroon 5, Mariah Carey. Today, she bought albums from artists whose names starts with 'M'. I bought Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Both Deluxe and the Normal edition. I got Alvin and the Chipmunks. I got some John Mayer albums, Miley Cyrus, Switchfoot, Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers, Journey, ABBA. Like I said, I love music. In my studio in the condo, I have 8 Les Paul guitars. Costed almost nothing cause I did commercials for them, and I didn't want to get paid, cause I loved their guitars for soo long. I have 2 autographed Taylor guitars. Autographed by, you guessed it, Taylor Swift. I have maracas cause Beth likes playing with them. I also have drums. Quinn likes drums and the bass. I have the keyboard, but I only use it when I need to. I have 4 accoustic guitars. So basically, I love my house right now. It has the people I love, things I love and the stuff I love.

We then went to the books area. I went with Quinn and Beth first to the baby books area. We got some books. One of the salesperson there figured we need a basket, so he gave us one. He also asked for my autograph and pictures with Quinn and Beth and i.

We then, went to Literature section. Quinn loves them and spy books. Where we went next. I got some comics and some spy books. We then went to pay. We walked out of the store with Beths fingers still around our pinkies. Some people snapped pictures. Then, we went to the Apple store. I ordered 2 iPads online. With engravings. For Quinn: **forever will be, you and me. I love you Quinn. RBB**. RBB is abbreviated for, Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn wrote the next, for the engravings;** you're my little diva Rachel. I love you. QEF**

Cute huh? We went in the store and Beth ran to the ipods area. She loves them. She's only 5. Imagine what kind of genius she'll be when she grows up. Amazing.

Quinn went with Beth, playing with her. I went to the counter," Excuse me, uh, I ordered 2 iPads, Wi-Fi and 3G? My name is Rachel Berry, number two-one-six?"

I knew the salesperson. Lucy. I come here all the time.

"Ah yes, I have them right here. Would you like for us to set it up for you or would you like to set it up yourselves Ms. Berry?"

I thought for a while. "No, it's okay. But can you put the screen protector and I'll look around for some accessories, is that okay?" I asked, while I looked around for Quinn and Beth.

"Yeah, that'll be okay"

I went over to Quinn and Beth.

"Quinn, baby?"

"Its here, but I wanted to get the accessories", "So, lets go around and get some unnecessary accessories", I said, while kissing her nose.

We went around the store and got 3 speakers, keyboards, cases.

"Baby, that's gonna cost a lot of money baby", Quinn said, looking at all the stuff I was going to pay for.

"Baby, this is at least worth zero-point-one out of a million of my salary baby", " don't worry baby", I kissed her. Beth was trying to reach the counter, so I carried her up, and let her sit on the desk.

"Alright, Ms. Berry. Is that all?", Lucy from just now, asked.

"Yes, this is all, and don't forget mah ipads", I said, and laughed.

"Certainly Ms. Berry"

They packed it up and I paid for it. "Thanks Ms. Berry, come again soon", Lucy said, while smiling.

We went to the car. And we decided to go somewhere else, but don't know where.

a/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review okay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

We made our minds to go shopping, again. I made sure everyone has their safety belts on. Quinn unwrapped one of the CDs we bought earlier, and she inserted the CD in the CD slot. Baby by Justin Bieber started playing. I just laughed cause all the faces Quinn made singing and looking back to Beth was hilarious. Soon enough, I was singing along to the chorus,

_**Baby, baby, baby, noooooo**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oohhhh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine.**_

I looked at Quinn, and mouthed, I love you. She mouthed back, I love you more.

The traffic was crap. Well, it's Saturday and we're in Sunset Boulevard. What else was expected?

I parked the car in the parking lot, and got out. Surprisingly, there wasn't any fans or paparazzi. Maybe because I didn't tweet. Technology is like the brain.

We got Beth out of her seat, and she wanted to walk, so she held our pinkies. Its adorable. She can wrap all her fingers onto one pinky. And sometimes, she would bit. Feisty little girl. But I love her.

We went to this antique shop. Which also sells scented candles and old record players. Which I love.

We went in, and we went straight to the scented candles. You might have noticed that we go together. It's just that I'm very protective of my girls. Once, there was a perv who was tailing my wife a while back and wouldn't go away, I kicked him in the nuts. And he fought back, he slapped me. Seriously? He's a he, and he slaps. Doesn't sound so manly to me. I think he went to jail for a while. I think. That was the last time I'll ever leave my wife and daughter alone in a shop.

I went for the strawberry scented candles. And we paid, and left for the next shop. Crocs.

You see, Beth has a collection of them, crocs. She likes the colours, and the squishy sounds her feet will make when she walks in a puddle. And the little holes. She has now, blue, black, white, pink, purple, metallic. Quinn and I also have them. Cause it's comfortable and very, well, light. They also make them like, looking like shoes. So, us, the Berry-Fabrays, have quite a collection which I'm sure that'll bring big bucks when we sell them online. Beth isn't a fussy girl, whatever we give, she takes and loves them. So, she isn't troublesome like some people say that babies will be. She's just a little angel. A sweet little angel, who is loved by me, Quinn, mom, dad,daddy, dad, Noah, finn, Santana, brittany and the whole crew in my studio. They call her , "baby berry-fabray". When they do, she just perks up like she's saying, 'that's me!' or something. We went and paid.

We went to McD's after that. I can't avoid ice-cream. Its soo good. I got an ice-cream chocolate sundae and Quinn got M&Ms for her and Beth. DAMN, I forgot they have M&Ms. Damn.

"Open your mouth baby girl", Quinn said, while she was trying to feed Beth. Beth likes it when Quinn plays with her. With food. I find it cute and adorable.

"That's it", Quinn said, while trying to take the spoon out of Beth's mouth. But, Beth kept on biting it. The baby's got strong teeth."Beth, let go", "Elizabeth", Quinn said, sternly.

"Oh, two can play at that game Beth", Quinn said, while she tickled Beth. When Beth laughs, it's like the whole world stops and just listens to it. Cause that's actually what happened, Beth laughed and everyone looked and smiled. Some people came over and asked for autographs. And took pictures. One dude even asked me to sign his arm so that he could get it tattooed. AWESOME.

Beth has this adorable baby laugh. I record it and play it when I'm on tour and when Quinn doesn't come with me. Sometimes, it can be just 3 days, but I feel so lonely. I record both of them playing, laughing, and telling me that they love me. Beth's laugh is like music to me.

When we were done, we got up, threw our rubbish, and went. We went to the toy store. God knows what goes through Beth's mind when she sees all those toys. Probably, like this; omigod! Looky at all those toys!

She runs to the toys and starts choosing them. Quinn and me, well, we almost lost her once. ONCE. She just ran off, and boom, we found her near the teddy bear sections. Now, she wears this bracelets which we made her that has the tracking device thingamabob. And it has printing of Waterproof. Which is great cause she doesn't like to take it off.

She has this thing for pink teddy bears which are strawberry scented. She came to us with 2 pink teddybears. We went to the cashier and while we were paying, the cashier dude kept looking at Beth. If he's thinking about snatching my kid, he'd better think twice. I may be a singer, but I got mace and pepper spray. Stay away! GET YOUR OWN BABY!

When we went out of the store, we were mobbed by screaming fans. Well, what can I say? People love me. And, uh, my wife and kid. HEHEH. I love them too.

We finally were free from fans and we went to the car. This time, Quinn drove. She's a pretty focused driver, so I usually keep quiet. And she puts soft, music on.

I turned and looked at the back, and I saw beautiful Beth, sleeping. Probably the cutest thing, for now.

After we had quite the time dragging the shopping bags up the stairs, we finally got home. Seriously, out of all days, today, the elevator was being 'updated'.

Quinn set Beth into the cot. And turned some soft music on. Then, she went to the kitchen.

No one's POV:

Rachel sneaked up behind Quinn, and hugged her from her waist. Rachel kissed her cheek and said, "Did I mention how I love you baby?"

"Yes you have darling, I love you more"

"Impossible"

"Very possible"

"Anyways, Zac messaged me that I have to go to the studio and sign some stuff", "Is that okay?, "I'll be back in 1 hours tops"

"That's alright baby, and can you get some more milk?", Quinn asked while kissing the diva's cheek.

"sure","lemme go and say goodbye to the little one first"

Rachel went into the nursery. And went up to Beth's cot.

"Hey there baby girl, mama's going to the studio, not home studio, but the studio, to sign some stuff okay baby?", "I promise, I'll be back". Rachel kissed Beth's forehead. And put Beth's blanket, covering Beth's chest.

"I love you baby", Rachel said while she grabbed her keys and coat while she walked to Quinn.

"I LALALALALOVE YOU MY QUINNY THE POOH!", Rachel said, while putting her arms out.

"Okay rach, that was random", she said while kissing Rachel. "I love you too, Rachel"

In the studio:

Rachel was waiting for other papers to come and to be signed, she noticed she had one new IM message.

**Quinn: **Hey baby. I miss you.

Rachel had a smile on her face. It had only been 15 minutes.

**Rachel: **Hey beautiful, I miss you more. I love you.

**Quinn: **What do you want for dinner babe?

**Rachel:** I was thinking we could go out, have some friends and eat?

**Quinn: **That's a great idea, I'll call Santana and Brittany?

**Rachel: **Okay baby, I'll see you in a while. I have to sign some stuff. Zac is not happy today. Some kid trashed and keyed his car :s

**Quinn: **delinquints rach. I love you ;)

**Rachel: **Don't start with that face Quinn Berry-Fabray. It's not healthy doing these things when I'm working. ;)But yes, I LOVE YOU.

**Quinn: **Right..okay, Beth is crying. BYE BABY. I LLLOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE YOOOUUUU SOOOOOO FRREEEAAAAAKKKIIINNNGGG MUCCCCHHH BABY!

_**Quinn is now offline**_

Rachel headed back to work. Signing a ridiculous amount of paperwork.

WHILE AT HOME:

Quinn texted Santana. Santana and Brittany are still together since highschool. They wanted to get married, but to them, it's just a piece of paper.

**Quinn: **Hey my sexy vixens! LOL. Rach and I were wondering if you wanted to go and have dinner with us? Reply asap.

Santana was at home when she had the vibration felt against her leg. While she took out her phone, she looked at what Brittany was doing. Britt was watching House. You might think that Britt's a little slow, but damnn, when it comes to medical shows, she just, ZOOOOMS to the TV and watches it. Santana read the text.

She replied;

**Hello sexy Fabray;) Don't tell Rach I called you that. She might scream in my ear with the highest octave there is and blow my eardrums. Sure! That'll be great. Is little Beth coming?:3**

**Quinn:** Haha, true. My Rachel is supportive. Of course she is. Awwww, Beth has turned you to mush. I like this Santana :D

**Santana:** I like this new Santana too. All thanks to Britt. What time and where?

**Quinn: ** :') I was thinking we could pick you up? Around 7? We'll be going to that place, Vermount? I don't really know the name.

**Santana: **Sweet. Aight, so I'll see you later Q. Love you:)

**Quinn: **Later S, Love you :)xx

Rachel got home with a shopping bag. Milk. Milk, and well, milk. Strawberry milk, for Quinn. Banana milk, for herself and baby milk, for well, Beth.

"Baby?", "I'm home!", Rachel yelled.

She was greeted by Beth. Apparently, Beth noticed that her mama wasn't there when she woke up.

"Ma-Ma,MAM!Mama!", Beth said, while she carefully tried to walk with her arms wide open.

"Hey baby girl! C'mere! Yes! C'mere!", Rachel said while putting down the bags and her keys

"Up, we go", Rachel said under her breath when she carried her little Beth.

She saw Quinn just smiling at them

"What", Rachel asked when she noticed

"Oh, nothing, it's just, you guys are just soooo freakishly cute, adorable. Sometimes, it hurts. HAHA"

Rachel blushed and she let Beth on the floor and she started walking. Going back to her mommy.

"So, did you ask SATANa?", Rachel asked with sarcasm.

"Baby! She's one of my bestfriends, don't call her that!", Quinn said, while playfully slapping Rachel's arm.

"Alright, alright", Rachel said, kissing Quinn's cheek.

**Flashback:**

Rachel was in her room, all dressed in the beautiful wedding gown that Quinn and the family picked out. She was fidgeting, biting her nails and just pacing.

"Jesus Berry! Relax!", Santana was yelling at her, and started pacing as well. "You're making me nervous too!"

"I'm sorry Santana, but I just, amd really nervous. I'm about to get married. To Quinn. And have you heard the song that the organ's gonna play? It sounds like a deathmarch. And not to mention what the priest is gonna say, 'will you love one another, will you be together, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?', it's creepy!", Rachel stopped and spoke to Santana.

Santana couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Rachel and hugged her. "Berr- Rachel, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna be great, I know it. But remember this, if you hurt Quinn, I shall down on your ass"

"Why must you be so crass Santana?", Rachel said, smiling. Because Santana just called her Rachel.

"I don't know Rachel, I just am nervous too", "You know what Rachel?"

"What?"

"I think I love you", Santana said. "But, not love, as in love love, just love, as a friend. Y'know?"

"Yes Santana, I think I do, I love you too. Come here", Rachel said, hugging Santana.

End of Flashback.

A/N: Thanks for reading:)


	3. Dead?

A/N: Thanks to all who's still reading this :) Please review, tell me what you like, what you don't like. Tell me what you wanna see. Maybe it may go into the plot. To some people who inboxed me, I prefer just a happy story, no drama. I think most fics have angst and drama. But this, might not be a happy story. Read and find out ;3

I forgot to put disclaimer before; I do not own Fox, Glee or it's original characters.

"Rachel!", "EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!", Quinn yelled, in the bathroom. She shrieked on top of her lungs. "Rachel BERRY!"

Rachel was just changing into another pair of jeans when she came into the bathroom, only with a football t-shirt, and black underwear.

"What?What?", "Ohmygad Quinn, did you fall?", "Quinn?", she turned around and found Quinn standing on Beth's bathing stool, holding a broom and holding her towel at the same time, screaming at the little cockroach.

Rachel looked at what Quinn was looking at and she laughed.

"HAHAHAHH-HAHAHAHA—.EHEHEHEHE!", with a tear rolling down her cheek.

She took the broom and swept the cockroach into the drain.

"There, all done". "EHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH!"

"Yeah, yeah Berry", Quinn said, getting down from the stool.

After all the drama about cockroach invasion in the bathroom,

Quinn went into Beth's room to change her.

Rachel came out of the room, wearing sweatshirt, sweatpants and slippers.

Quinn changed into a dress, a normal yellow dress, kinda like from Halo/Walking on sunshine mash-up. And slippers.

Beth was wearing the t-shirt which said, "Baby of Berry-Fabray" with sunglasses. That baby has a thing for glasses.

They went out and as usual, when the car got out of the parking lot, they were greeted by flashes of paparazzi. Maybe that's why Beth picked those sunglasses.

They went to Santana's and Brittany's apartment. And, found that a group of people waiting for them there too. The couple didn't get out of the car. Santana and Brittany were mobbed by fans. Fans of the TV show, Show Choir. They play Naya and Heather. It's a really good, funny and musical.

Finally, the other couple got in the car. In the backseat with little beth in the middle.

"San-Santa!", Beth tried to mumble out the words.

"Yeah?", Santana looked around for who called her. And when she realized that it was Beth who called her, she had tears of joy.

"Hey, Beth called me! BETH CALLED ME!", Santana cried out loud with her phone in her hands

"Yeah, yeah Lopez, whatever, she called us first!", Rachel said, while making a turn and sticking her tongue out.

Santana stuck her tongue out at Rachel and slapped Rachel's arm.

"Hey! No slapping the driver while she's driving!", Rachel said, shoo-ing Santana's hand away.

Quinn was checking Rachel's twitter and she saw,

**ItzLopez: Lil' b just called me santa! So cute! :3 im turning to smut thanks to lil'b .santa loves you.**

_**Retweeted by Berriesindahaus and 100 others**_

She giggled and Rachel made a puzzled look.

They went to Don Cuco Mexican. In Glendale.

They were still followed by paparazzi, so all of them had their glasses on.

They went out, and the jungle began. They were asked to sign autographs, answer phone calls, pictures when it was all done, they went inside and ate their dinner.

They saw a lot of people in the restaurant. Like, Taylor Lautner, Jennifer Morisson, Hugh Laurie. And some other people who Rachel can't really pronounce.

They snapped a few pictures of themselves and little Beth trying to get her food into her mouth. Her little thumb sticking out while all the other fingers are in her mouth. And when some of the gravy got onto her nose.

Brittany was explaining how germs enter the body. When she saw Hugh Laurie, she shrieked and jumped out of her seat, and went over to him. Thanks god it was only Hugh Laurie, Olivia Wilde and Jennifer Morisson. She talked with them for a little while and coming back, with a big smile on her face.

After they were done, Beth had to go to the bathroom. So, Rachel went and paid and went out of the restaurant to get the car, so they won't need to go pass the paparazzi. She put on her glasses and beeped her car.

Rachel's POV:

I went out and got the car. I smiled for the cameras outside my car while I was waiting for the girls.

Thankfully, the paparazzi got distracted by Miley Cyrus and her mom. They all went away. Remind me to send a text to Miley later.

I just sat in the car for at least a good 15 minutes. I had some Kenney G on, playing songbird.

I took a little nap. I know I deny to whoever say I snore, but the truth is, I really do snore. I can prove it. Play some Kenney G, air conditioning, and wham, I'm asleep, and I start snoring. I should get one of those things that they sell in Pharmacies, those tiny little strips that stop the snoring. I only have breathe Right. Thank god to whoever invented those things. Those things work like magic. I can really Breathe well at night sometimes, so I just take one out of the box, stick it on my nose, and I breathe quite normally. I also have those for babies, cause I'll never know when Beth is gonna need one.

The girls were finally out, so, I got my seat back upright and saw the girls holding hands. All 4 of them. They look like Charlie's Angels or something. I snapped a picture and sent it on twitter.

They saw me in the car, and they waved. I waved back and smiling.

The next thing I knew,

Lots of honking, and WHAM! Crash. I don't remember anything after that.


	4. No Please no

Santana's POV:

We went in the bathroom and there were some girls who wanted out autographs. We signed, and waited for Beth.

When Beth was done, we washed hands. I got to wash Beth's hands. They were so soft, and adorable. My hands are giants compared to hers. Seriously.

We were walking out of the entrance when the lady smiled, and said something. I don't really remember.

We were walking, crossing the road. Me, Britt, Beth and Quinn were holding hands. We saw Rachel in the car, so we waved. She saw us and waved back. Then, we saw a car, like a van, coming in fast towards Rachel's car. Then, WHAM!

The next thing happened so fast. I saw police cars and I heard sirens. Brittany was carrying Beth, closing her ears. Quinn, well Quinn, she was.. I don't even know how to say it. She was crying, she was yelling, "RACHEL! NOOOO! RACHEL!", she tried to pass through the police, but the police held her back, she was trying to punch the policemen, but she couldn't get through. "save Rachel. PLEASE!"

We all can see Rachel there, lying on the ground, her face was pretty scratched and bruised. There was blood everywhere.

Quinn came crying to me. She ran to me and hugged me.

"What if she's-"

"No she isn't", I said back, trying to hold my tears. "She's a fighter, she's a goddamn fighter", "She'll make through this"."She has to"

I couldn't take it much longer. I just hugged Quinn tighter and cried. One of my bestfriend's injured or god forbid, dead. And I can't do anything.

We saw Rachel there, she looked so lifeless. Blood everywhere, her arms were in places where arms shouldn't be. Well, they were like jelly. Her legs were far apart.

The paramedics came in, carefully lifting the glass which was blocking them, they supported her neck and slowly got her out of the damned mess.

They got her onto the portable bad thingy and rolled her into the ambulance.

Quinn ran over there and she was crying when she asked, "Is she okay? Is she dead? Is she alive?", all at once.

"can I come with her?", she asked, her eyes looking bloodshot red.

"Go Quinn, Britt Beth and I will meet you at the hospital", I said, pushing Quinn into the ambulance.

We got a taxi after walking down the street. What's gonna happen. That question kept on wandering in my head.

No one's POV:

Rachel was a mess. Her hair was on her face. She had a breathing mask over her face too.

The male-nurse at the back who was asking Quinn questions about who she was, and did she witness anything.

When they got to the hospital, Rachel was rushed into the surgery room. She had broken glass stuck into her skin. Her neck was being supported but it needs the neck supporter.

When she was being rolled into the surgery room,

The nurse changed Quinn into blue clean hospital clothes. Basically like those things that the salons put over you not to get your hair to your clothes, but blue.

And Quinn just looked and stood there while watching the busy surgeons beginning to put Rachel under anesthesia.

Then, Rachel took her strength and pull the mask down.

"Qu-inn?", she said, with her raspy voice

"Yeah baby? Are you okay?"

"I-I love-love y-yo-you a-and b-b-beth", "i-if i-im g-g-going, p-ple-ase t-tell h-her th-that I l-l-love h-her", "That-that I-im alw-always goi-going to l-love h-her, I l-love y-you."

"No, baby, d-don't s-say that, youre gonna be fine baby girl, please don't leave me"

"I i-love you Quinnie"

"I love you Berry. So much"

Then, Quinn heard the BP was lowering. And Rachel's heartbeat was decreasing.

"we're losing her!", one of the surgeons yelled

And when Quinn heard that, she freaked out, and tried to get through the doctors, but the nurses pulled her back.

Quinn was asked to stay out because she couldn't handle it. She looked through the transparent glass. Rachel's shirt was ripped, revealing her black bra. And her tattoo close to her heart saying;

**Q.B.F + B.B.F forever, you shall be, with me, close to my heart.**

And a small circle which Beth drew when she was at least 4 years old. And a tiny gold star next to the circle, which Quinn drew. Gold.

"Clear!","NOTHING!" Quinn could see Rachel's body responding to the electric that was zooming in her body, trying to wake her up. She could see Rachel's body rising up, and falling down.

"Please Rachel, please", "Oh god, please let Rachel live", "I'm begging you"

"CLEAR!", again Quinn heard. "LAST TIME! CLEAR!". "ZAAAAPPPPP!"

The nurse closed the curtains.

But Quinn could still hear the muffled voices and sounds going on in the room.

Apparently, the doctor tried again and again

"COMEON BERRY! YOU CANT DO THIS!", "CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAAARRR!"

Quinn just stood there, blankly, not knowing what to do.

She saw Santana, Brittany and Beth. She just ran to them and hugged them. She cried till there were no more tears to cry.

She thought of what she's going to do. What is she going to do with Rachel not there beside her?

Flashback:

Quinn's POV:

Mom and dad weren't that supportive of me when I was having Beth. But when Beth was born, mom and dad tried to be close to they found out that I was dating Rachel, when I told them, daddy said, "I know that all you get from me is anger ever since Beth, but baby girl, I love you, don't forget it. And if Rachel makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. Right Judy?", he asked his wife, who was smiling at her husband. "That's right, she's a nice girl honey" And they did it. They took Rachel and I to occasional dinners, lunch. Took the Berry's to dinner as well. Daddy even introduced Rachel as his daughter-in-law to his friends. I thought I hated him. But now, I love him even more. I love my family.

Daddy once cooked with Rachel and saw him happy. They both were smiling and singing. He was twirling Rachel around to "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Mommy was sneaky, she took a video of everything. I just smiled. Rachel's dads were sitting at the dining table. They got up, and started dancing with mommy. If you were where I was, at that moment, I thought it was heaven.

Rachel got bacon, cheese and bread for our 1st year anniversary together. She tried being a vegan, but it didn't work out.

Her dads were visiting her grandmother for the weekend. They had the whole house to themselves.

She took me upstairs to the balcony and I saw bacon, cheese and bread. And a great view of stars shining on top of us. She had this song, uhm, "One of Us" playing. She twirled me around, and we started dancing.

Then, we both sat down. She took the bread, dipped it in cheese and fed me. I think that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.

The, she had a box in her hand and asked me to open it.

I opened it carefully, in the box, I saw a necklace with a half heart.

And when I looked at her, she put her hair back and she pulled her necklace, and she had the other half.

When I looked closely, I saw the engraving;

Quinnie, I love you :) R.B.B

She helped me put it on.

"Do you like it baby?"

"I love it Rach", I replied, while hugging her.

End of flashback.

Then, the sound she dreaded the most, the long beeeeeeeeeeeep with no acceleration.

It was 8.00 PM. Just 12 hours ago, Rachel was alive and breathing. Now, she's gone.

Quinn flinched and touched the necklace.

What was she going to do? She thought to herself. I need Rachel.

a/n: thanks to all. Review.

I wanna thank **writing is love**, **fanngirrl1987**, **colourguard17. To colorguard17; 17 is my fave number. :)**

**I'm actually sick, so im sorry if im not updating the next chapter soon. Thanks to all who put this story on alert and favorite-ed. Review yea?**

**Guys, I have a tumblr. If you do too, please follow me. :) I can give a sneak peek on whats gonna happen next.**


	5. Thank God

They waited, waited and waited. Until finally, the surgeon came out of the room, his hand on his head.

All 4 of them went up to the doctor

"Rachel Berry?", "Is she uh is she?" Quinn, said, trying to hold her tears, trying to be ready for whatever answer that'll come.

"Uh, Ms. Berry has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Nothing too serious, we lost her for a second there, but she came back. Almost like after 1 minute. Like she's back for a reason. She' very lucky."

"when can we see her?", Santana came in.

"After 6 hours, she's still sleeping. I'll get you guys a resting room until tomorrow okay?",

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks doc", Santana said, hugging Quinn.

"Santana, You and Britt can go home"

"What? No way Quinn, she's family. She's my family. You guys are the family I have. Britt, You, Rachel and Beth", "Family comes first"."Screw first radio interview. I want my Berry back"

All 4 of them were shown to their room and they slept quietly.

Rachel's POV:

I felt like I was alive. But, I was in this strange place. I asked the man who was standing next to me.

"Where am i?"

"Well, Rachel, you're in the middle"

"The middle?"

"Yes, between everything. Good, bad. Heaven, hell"

"Am i- ah, am I d-dead?"

"For right now, you are, but I've changed my mind. You have to go back. You have a family to take care of. I shall see you again."

The man flew up and disappeared.

Then, I was back into the hospital room.

"CLEAR!", "ZAAAAAAP!"

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"We got a pulse!"

Morning came so fast. Quinn woke up to the smell of coffee. She saw Santana with Starbucks.

"Quinn, take a look at this, I just saw this on TV", "And it was just recorded"

It was on the Ellen Show.

"Alright, one of my great friends had a terrible car accident yesterday evening, she was the only person in the car. Rachel Berry. I don't know what happened but she's a really great friend to me. So, to Quinn Berry-Fabray, be strong. I'll see you soon, I love you, all of you", Ellen said, with tears in her eyes.

"And, the news are all on radios. Kinda creeps me out. The paparazzi nearby also snapped pictures. But they only released one. At least some people have respect", Santana handed Quinn coffee.

Santana turned her phone off.

Quinn checked her phone:

112 messages

25 missed calls.

She deleted all and switched it off.

Then, a nurse came in,"You can come and visit now".

Quinn carried Beth who was blankly staring out of the window.

They came to the room. Rachel's room. And they saw Rachel, sleeping.

Beth ran to Rachel's bed, sensing something was definetly wrong. "Ma-MAMA!", she jumped and tried to slap rachel's hand.

Quinn carried her up and let her sit on Rachel's bed.

Santana and Brittany just stood there, praying.

Rachel woke up after 30 minutes.

"Beth?", she groggily woke up with her raspy voice

"Ma-mama?", Beth perked up her head, looking at Rachel

"Hey baby girl. Ive missed you"

Rachel saw Quinn standing, and Rachel just sat there on her bed. Quinn came and hugged her

"I thought I lost you Rach", Quinn said, with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn! Did you not believe me when I said, 'you babeh, I will neva leave yah'?", "what happened?

"I just, I love you so much Rach. I know it's selfish, but I don't god to have you yet","Your car got hit, and well, crash"

"don't worry baby, shhhhh, im right here, I'm still breathing, I'm still still here"

"Promise?"

"I promise baby", Rachel said, kissing Quinn's forehead.

"Beth's been wanting to see her ma", "I think she sensed something wrong"

Quinn carried Beth onto Rachel's bed, and Rachel hugged her.

"I-l-lo-be ma-mmaa!", Beth said, while clapping her hands, smiling.

Santana and Brittany just looked at them.

"So, when can I get out of this place and start recording?", Rachel asked the doctor who just came in the room

"Not anytime soon -Fabray", "You had a concussion, which can bring post-trauma if you're not careful, and dislocated your shoulder"

"damn, that big crash and I only have those? Im pretty hard-ass", she giggled

The doctor laughed, "you can be out of here in about a week or so", "We have to make sure your shoulder is gonna be alright, and your concussion has gone away", "But if all of that's checked out, you can go, make sure your arm's resting. Don't put too much pressure", he said, as he was leaving.

"Y'know, my daughter's 9 and she is a huge fan", he took out a pen and paper. "do you mind?"

"No, not at all", Rachel took the pen and signed the paper;

From, Rachel Berry-Fabray to

"what's her name doctor?"

"Lucy"

**From Rachel Berry-Fabray to Lucy,**

**Your dad and a group of people saved my lives. He does a great job. **

**Thanks for supporting me and my family, I love you just for doing that. :)**

**Love, from me and my family.**

"here you go", handing out the paper back to the doctor. "I never actually got your name doctor", Rachel said.

"well, I'm Dr. Albert Summers"

"Thanks so much Dr. Albert", Quinn said, shaking hands with him. "And can I have the other doctors names who helped my wife in the surgery room?"

He nodded and left.

Santana's phone vibrated. She took it out, and saw a message from Puck

Puck: Hey baby. Is Rachel okay? I just heard. Finn and I are getting tickets out of the last stop on the tour.

"hey guys, Puck just messaged me, he said that he and finn are getting tickets right after their last show, tonight, to come here"

"What?", Rachel said. "There's no need, I'm fine"

"Fine my ass Berry, you just got hit by another fucking car".

"No swearing in front of the baby!", Quinn said, glaring at Santana.

"Ooopssss, heheh, sorry"

Santana: She keeps on saying she's fine and you don't have to come here.

Puck: Sorry babe, just booked the tickets. We're gonna be there whether Berry likes it or not. I gotta go now, rehersal. Love you guys ;)

Santana: aight babe, see you soon. Love.

"Puck says they're coming here whether you like it or not Berry", "Oooh, and he said, he loves you all as well".

Puck and Finn came in the next day, still having their hand luggage with them. They stayed with Rachel for a week or so. And then, she was released. "Uh, Quinn, you drive, I have carphobia now", "If that word even exists in the dictionary", Rachel said.

Quinn asked for another car during her stay at the hospital. They didn't have the white coloured BMW, but they did have black.

They drove all the way back to the Berry-Fabray's condo.

They had fun, Finn and Puck did most of the lifting for groceries, Beth just loved making everyone laugh and Quinn was taking care of Rachel. Santana and Brittany were taking care of the paparazzi outside. Santana punched a dude in the face while Brittany threatened them. Some people just don't want to give other people privacy.

A/N: Bonus :) Review, lemme know what you think. Love, from me.

p/s; im getting better, runny nose and coughing.


	6. Ellen Show

**6 months later:**

"Alright, my next guest is an international popstar who started out in Lima, Ohio and landed a role on Broadway for the hit musical, Spring Awakening and now, a wife, a mom, and an icon. Please welcome, Rachel Berry Fabray!", Ellen DeGeneress said while clapping. The music started playing and Rachel came out from backstage and started dancing towards Ellen.

Rachel took a seat and the interview started.

(**Ellen, **Rachel)

"**Hey! You look great!"**

"Thanks! How are you?"

"**I'm great, fantastic", "Yourself?"**

"I've never been better but I'm a little lonely though"

"**Yeah, cause you're on tour now right?"**

"Yeah"

"**And, your family's back in Los Angeles right?"**

"Yeah, unfortunately"

"Tell us more about the tour"

"**Alright, so, after my accident", Rachel flinched,"I took some time and wrote some more music about how I felt about it", "this tour is for my previous album, and ah, it's been going on for at least 2 months, I can't wait to get back. I've been touring with the rocker Boys, Puck and Finn", "They're great. We've known each other since highschool"**

"So, Beth and Quinn, they're not here with you?"

"**No, unfortunately. Quinn had to go for this lasik thing for her eyes before I left, and-"**

"Lasik?"

"**Yeah, it's the laser thing which goes through your eyes or something like that-"**

The audience went 'oohhhhh'

"**Yeah, creepy right? It ah, the laser corrects the eye or something like that. And if I took Beth with me, Quinn would be lonely", "so, I've decided to go on my own with the boys"**

"You must miss your family huh?"

"definetly, hell yeah. I miss Beth, Quinn, Santana and Brittany", "They're like family to me. And not having to see them except through Skyping, that's kinda sad, no?", she giggled

"**Yeah, did anyone tell you that you have a cute giggle?",** Ellen said, smiling

"yeah, dad, daddy, dad, mom, Quinn and Santana"

"**You have 3 dads?"**

"Yeah, my dads are gay, so two over there, and uhm, another one, is-"

"**Quinn's dad",** Ellen nodded to the understanding.

"Yeah, they're amazing, supportive as ever"

"**Now, i heard that you had an accident a while back?", "can you?"**

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, me and the girls, we just finished dinner, I paid and left to get the car closer to the entrance. Cause, Beth had to go to the bathroom". "Then, uh, I saw them out, they waved, I waved back".

"And theeeennn, I heard honks and then, BOOM!","I think the girls saw me getting hit"

"**That must be scary. I mean, you just came out from dinner. And your family saw the whole thing?"**

"Yeah, Beth cried. That's what I heard. She was just 5 and then, whack, she sees her mom being trampled by another car"

"**Please, continue the story",** Ellen said, the audience laughed a little.

"I was actually dead for like a minute, that's what the doctor told me", "To me, coming back, I mean, thank god, y'know?"

"**No, actually, I don't know", "Hahaha", "Im not sure I want to experience that though"**

"Yeah, so, be careful", "Then, I was like this in this dream world, I know it sounds crazy, but this guy was next to me and he said that I was dead. Then, he said that I have to go back, y'know, to life", Rachel stressed on, LIFE. "And, he flew up. I know it may sound like completely barbaric, but that's what happened", "Then, I felt a sharp pain throughout my whole body. I think that was the electric from the electric paddles, and then, I was alive again"

"**Wow, I mean, that's super scary", "that's just damn scary", "hahaha"**

"Yeah"

"**Now, I understand that you have something to say?"**

"Yeah, this girl, Lucy Summers, is a huge fan and her dad, Dr. Albert Summers, is her dad. He saved my life along with these other people, Dr. Chloe Flash, Dr. Ronnie Cyrus, Dr. Frederick Jr. and Dr. Eliza Rodrick. They did a hell of a job getting me back breathing and alive. So, I sent 4 tickets to all of them to see any show of mine, in any 2 cities. It's VIP, its Backstage Pass and time to hang out with me","I just cannot thank these people enough to make me come back to my family. I owe them so much. Thank you."

"**And, everyone else here, is getting those tickets too!",** Ellen said while she got up. **"Now, we know how long you haven't seen your family. And tonight's your last performance right? So, we got them here!",** Ellen said as she looked to the area with those huge doors while they opened.

"OHMYGOD!", Rachel said, running to them. Quinn, Beth, Santana and Brittany.

"Thank you!", she ran back to Ellen and kissed Ellen on her cheek.

"**Alright, I wanna thank to Usher, Kristin Stewart, Daniel Radcliffe and Rachel Berry-Fabray for being here tonight. Goodnight!"**

A/N: thanks for reading :) my tumblr is .com

Follow my twitter; itsHids

Follow me :) don't forget to review.


	7. Concert Last stop

I put on my microphone. I got my guitar ready. I could hear the crowds outside chanting, "RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL!". That kinda makes me nervous. But at the same time, it's like music to me. I took a deep breath and stood there on the elevator waiting for my cue.

The elevator started rising. I can hear the crowds still so hyped.

The drums started playing, the drummer, Ben, hit the notes perfectly, hitting and beating the drum. The guitars started playing. Their long drifts and solos. The keys started playing. So carefully. That's where I came in.

"Hello everyone!"

The crowds started screaming again. If possible, more louder than before.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray","tonight's the last stop of this tour". "So, it's just me, singing with you guys here with me. No backup dancers, no backup vocals. There might be surprises though. Just you and me and having a little fun","Is that alright with y'all?"

The crowds screamed.

"Alright", "This song, well, is called Teenage Dream", the crowd went wild. "I wrote this when I fell in love with this beautiful person. And that person is somewhere in the crowd", Rachel pointed to Quinn who was sitting next to Brittany. "I love you Quinn, this is for you"

The intro started playing. Rachel strummed her guitar.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

"So, she's my teenage dream. I know I'm not a teen anymore", she said while the music was playing in the background. "But hey, she'll always be my teenage dream. Forever, if she'll let me. I love you Quinn, and I, just the thought of just not having you by my side is damn freaky, and scary", "Once again, I love my family!", Rachel said, putting her hands up high

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Rachel took a step back and got a bottle of water as the band played the intro for the next song.

"Alright, this song, I might need some help", she said, while she arched her eyebrow. "I want to welcome, MAROOOOOOOOONNNNNNN 5! Everybody!". "Now, these sexy boys", she said as she wiggled her eyebrows, "Have been helping me with this album. So, I wanted to do their song"

The song started playing.

Adam Levine took a step forward with his guitar and started singing,

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_[softly]_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

"Alright! That was Maroon 5!", "We're going to take a little break now", Rachel said while she and Maroon 5 waved and gave smiles.

They came back after around 10 minutes.

"Next song, is something catchy which I heard on the radio the other day, Shake it!"

The song started playing.

Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

"Everybody, comeone, dance!", "shake what your mama gave ya!", Rachel said while she giggled.

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now) 

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move it like that?  
Come on 

"ready?", "Lets go!"

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Your lips tremble  
But your eye's are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide) 

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it !

"WHOOOOO! Man, I'm worn out", "Damn, shouldn't have danced too hard", Rachel said, as she swung her shoulders. "The next song, is coming out in iTunes in like, four hours, midnight", "This is tonight"

She strummed her guitar and plucked her strings.

Well, here we are again  
Throwing punchlines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again (Oh oh oh)  
As the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breakin' down  
She screams out

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight 

"This is Ben, and he's my drummer. He's hella good. Give it up for BEN!", Rachel yelled into her microphone, as Ben, created a drum solo, right there and then.

"This is Sophia, she's my guitarist"

Sophia killed the solos

"This is Adam, he's playing the keys"

"This is Caitlin, she's the bassist!"

"Ready?", "ONE TWO THREE!"

(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
(We gotta work this out)  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)  
We just gotta try  
Tonight

No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight

Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wastin' time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out 

"A few more songs!", Rachel said, as she looked around and hear the screaming fans.

"The next song is, Highway To Hell, I'm feeling like a badass tonight", she smiled as she started the intro.

Livin' easy, lovin' free, season ticket, on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin', leave me be, takin' everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Goin' down, party time, My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel (ooh), gonna spin it. nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues (pay my dues), playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama, look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land whoa

I'm on the highway to hell (on the highway)  
Highway to hell (I'm on a highway to hell)  
I'm on the Highway to hell (I'm on it I'm on it)  
highway to hell

Ooooh  
Dont stop me!

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell! (I'm on the high way to hell)  
Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell

highway to hell  
On the highway to hell!  
Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell

Don't stop me oooh yeah

"I don't know where I'm going after death, but I'm just happy and proud that I have spent time with the people I love. My family, and…. MY FANS!"

Intro to the song, Haunted started playing.

Rachel was behind the piano,

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't loose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

"Thanks to all! Have a great night! Don't forget, iTunes tonight!", she said, as she gave flyng kisses to the crowds.

A/n: the songs used here don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

This chapter is mostly concert and nothing else.

Tumblr: ridiculouslypathetic(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Twitter: twitter(dot)com/itsHids

Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter like, really soon, cause I'm doing it right now.

2.41pm, 26 November, 2010.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am extremely sorry. I went on a holiday break. And then, poof. Well, break is a break. I am very sorry.

A/N2: this chapter has been reposted tho. Some things I forgot to edit and such.

Rachel yawned and stretched her arms and felt her wife sleeping next to her, hugging and snuggling with Beth. Rachel slowly took out her phone and snapped a picture. Beth heard the sound made when you snap a picture, and her beautiful eyes opened. Rachel noticed a lot of things about Beth. Beth had a 'bad-ass' look. She's beautiful, all boys would go coo-coo over her one day. Her eyes, well, they're special something. When she's sad, her eyes will be blue and when she's happy, her eyes will turn brownish-black. And, she seems to be vocal. She yells a lot. Rachel guesses that she got it from her.

Rachel got up slowly, making sure she wasn't waking up any of the beautiful blondes and she tied her hair up in a ponytail. She put on her sweatshirt and went to the kitchen.

She peeled the bananas and sliced them into small pieces. Small enough so that Beth won't have a hard time chewing them. She made coffee. She took out a pan and eggs. Soon enough, breakfast was all set.

As always, Quinn woke up to the smell of coffee. It's like her nature's calling. She woke up, carried Beth to the kitchen table, and found Rachel pouring apple juice into Beth's cup.

"Hey baby", Rachel said, as she leaned forward to kiss her wife.

"Hey", Quinn replied

"ma-m-mama!", Beth yelled as her hands were clapping together.

"Hello baby girl!", Rachel said, as she put down the bottle of apple juice, wiped her hands and picked the little girl from Quinn's arms.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up", Rachel said, facing to Quinn, "I uh-, wanted to cook, and well, here you go", she beamed.

They sat down and Quinn said as she smiled, "this is perfect", and took a big sip from her coffee cup.

**A little time jump:**

Beth is 9, and is very noisy. Even Rachel and Quinn admitted it. She sings all the time and talks a lot. It's amazing how the 9 year old absorbed all kinds of information in her brain.

In school, Beth introduced herself; "Hello everyone! My Name is Elizabeth Marie Berry-Fabray. I turn 9 this 17th of August. My mommy is Quinn Berry-Fabray and my mama is Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray and-"

"You have two moms?", a kid shouted

"Why yes, and before you make fun of me like my previous school classmates did, let me just tell you that I have a high pitched voice and I have been practicing my high F, so that I can scream into your ears"

"Uh, no dude, I was about to say that that is cool!", "Well, I don't have a mom, so that's cool"

"I am very sorry to hear that, yes indeed, having two moms is great. I have to say there's a lot of gay-ness in my family. I have 3 grandpas and a grandma. I have a dad, but he's touring with Finn Hudson. I believe they are called, The Rocker Boys. I play guitars, harmonicas, drums and keys. I like to dance, sing, act and play. I hope we can all be friends!", she ended.

"Quinn?", Rachel yelled out from the bathroom

"Yeah?", Quinn replied from the bedroom

"Have you seen my contacts?"

"No, why?"

"cause, I can't find them and I don't like wearing glasses"

"I think you look cute in glasses"

"Ahh, I'm just going to wear them today. For Beth. It is Parents Occupation Day"

"Alright, up next is, Elizabeth?", the teacher called out

Beth straightened her skirt and stood infront of her class.

"Hello everyone! I'm Beth. And today, for Parents Occupation Day, I brought my two mommies. Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray. Quinn is my mommy…."

Quinn just looked at her daughter, with a smile on her face.

"My mommy taught me a lot of things. She taught me that I should not eat candy before I go to bed, cause it'll give me nightmares. She taught me that love is found everywhere, in many forms and she taught me to be who I am, and never change", Beth smiled at Quinn.

"And my mama is, Rachel Berry-Fabray. She is a singer, she's won Tony's and Grammy's in her life. She's super cool and today, she couldn't find her contacts, she had to wear glasses", Beth grinned and pointed to Rachel who was sitting next to Quinn. "Isnt she cute?", "Hehe, anyways. My mama taught me how to play the piano, guitar and she taught me that being mean is mean. You should accept who they are cause they are happy like that", "give it up for my moms!"

Rachel and Quinn stood up and started nodding to thank the claps.

"There are no one else in this world, I could ever love more than my two mommies", Beth said, as she made a little heart with her hands.

Quinn and Rachel just sat back down, and smiled. Rachel noticed that Quinn shed a tear or two.

After the function, Beth went outside to the playground and played with her friends. One by one, they started leaving and soon, Beth was left all alone.

Ramember the boy who said that he didn't have a mom? Well, his name is Alex. He's shy and funny and smart. So Beth says.

"H-hey Beth", Alex said as he waved.

"Hi Alex!", "Arent you going home?"

"I was gonna, then I saw you and I asked my dad whether he could wait, so that I –uh, I can uh-, wait till you get home?"

"That is sweet", Beth's eyes sparkled. "My moms are in the teachers lounge, probably talking to my teachers"

"Well, that went well", Rachel said, as she held Quinn's hands and walked through the halls. They stopped and sneaked quietly when they saw Beth and Alex talking.

"They look so cute!", Rachel squeled

"Shhhhhh!", Quinn shhh-ed her wife and put her pointer finger on her mouth. They kinda 'spied' their daughter.

"Wanna go on the swings?", Alex asked, "I'll push ya", he smiled

They played on the swings and they laughed. You can hear Beth's little high-pitched voice anywhere.

She flew off the swing and landed on the grass. Alex, panicked, ran over to her and panickly asked her,"Ar-are y-you okk-kay? I'm so-orry", he went over to pick her up.

"I'm definetly okay Alex, don't worry. It's just -, thank you, this is fun"

"can I tell you something?", "but you can't freak out okay?"

Beth nodded

"i- uh, I like you"

"can I tell you something?", "but you can't freak out okay?"

"i-uh, ilike you"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!", Quinn said as she smiled and looked at them.

"R-really?", Beth asked

"Well, yeah. You sing beautifully, you're pretty and you're a very nice person with a good heart", "Why wouldn't I like you?", Alex told her

"I like you too", Beth told him with a smile

"r-really? You like me too?"

"Yeah, you're funny, smart and you make me laugh", "Why wouldn't I like you?", Beth smiled.

And in that second, Rachel and Quinn walked to them, pretending that they didn't see anything. They walked to the car, went inside and still spied on Beth

"Oh well, I have to go now!", Beth said. "I'll…. See you tomorrow?"

"definetly", Alex gave her one of those mega watts smile.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Beth skipped to the car, her cheeks burning and she was humming.

"Well, someone's happy", Rachel said, as she tried not to laugh, smirking at Quinn.

"Well, mama, I'm very happy today"

"reaaaaaaally? Why?", Quinn asked

"I shall tell you when we get home mothers", "right now, I'm going to daydream", Beth said, as she stared out of the car window.

After dinner, Beth told her parents everything.

"And… he told me that I was pretty!", Beth said, smiling.

"That's sweet baby girl"

"And he kissed me, on the cheek", She said as if she was in the clouds.

"Awwwwwww!", "My baby girl just got kissed!", Quinn said, as she jumped around in the room with Rachel

"Errrrrrrrr, mommy? Mama? Are you aaaaaaaa… okay?", she asked, thinking whether aliens have captured them and took their brains

"We're great Beth, and sooooo happy!"

"Me too mama, me too", she went over to them and hugged them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, for crying out loud! You killed me!", Rachel whined over the Halo game she and Quinn were playing.

"Uhuh, I sure did baby", Quinn teased her and pecked her lips. "For so many years baby, you still are such a sourloser"

"For so many years, I thought you knew", Rachel said, grinned.

"Oh, I know. I'm just evil"

"I thought you didn't like your glasses?", Quinn asked while pointing to Rachel's face

"Well, it grew on me"

"You should replace your contacts with those"

"Why?"

"You're one hell of a sexy thang with those glasses"

"Thanks baby"

"Welcome baby"

"Ma! Mommy! Hurry up!", "I'm going to be late!", Beth yelled up from the stairs for her parents.

"Coming!", Rachel yelled while tying up her hair into a ponytail and Quinn holding on to Rachel's bag and running down the stairs.

"Alrighty, let's go", Rachel said as she grabbed the keys.

The ride to school was similar to days before. Paparazzi, noise, music, paparazzi, yelling and smiling.

When they reached to Beth's school, they saw Alex fist-bumping his friends, waiting for someone.

Beth got out of the car, and yelled out, "Bye mommy, mama! I love you!", and she smiled.

Rachel saw him and yelled out, "Alex!", Rachel motioned to him to come to her.

"Yes ma'am?", he asked

"First off, call me Rachel okay? Makes me feel old when you call me that", she smiled

He nodded

"Second, please take care of my baby girl, okay?"

"Always ma-Rachel", he replied with a smile.

"Alright", Rachel put back her sunglasses. "See you later alright kiddo?", Rachel smiled.

Alex nodded

"Alright, now run along and go make out or whatever you kids do nowadays", Rachel laughed, receiving a nudge and scoff from Quinn.

"Rachel!", Quinn nudged Rachel

"I was just kidding babe", Rachel laughed.

Rachel whispered to Alex, "She loves me, alright, go", she shoo-ed Alex away.

Quinn and Rachel watched as Alex ran to Beth and slowly put his hand around his neck and took Beth's hand with his free hand. Beth looked at him when he did it, and smiled.

All Quinn and Rachel could do, was smile that their baby girl was happy.

**Beth & Alex:**

"Beth, i- uh, can you be at the choir room at 4 today?", Alex asked Beth as he walked with her through the school halls to the science room.

"Sure, what for?"

"Uh, just something", "can ya?"

"Yeah, sure. See you!", Beth gave him a smile and walked into the Science room.

As Alex began to walk to his football practice, he began to come up with excuses why he was late and try to convince his coach.

At 4 o'clock, Beth went to the choir room.

"Alex? Are you here?", as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, hey", Alex said, as he came nearer.

"So, why are we here?"

"Well, I ac-actually w-want-ted t-to ask y-you something","Wow, I'm nervous"

"I think it's cute", Beth said

Alex blushed and finally got the nerve to ask her, "Beth, d'you wanna uh, be my uh, dyouwannamygwirlfwen?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was", Beth asked confusingly

"I take that as a yes?"

"Definetly"

And she took his hand.

Rachel had to go to the studio to work on some of the new songs she wrote. Quinn had received a new IM

**Rachel: Hey baby. I miss you:)**

**Quinn: Hey baby,imissyou too;)**

**Rachel: I love you**

**Quinn: I love you more**

**Rachel: impossible**

**Quinn: very possible**

**Rachel: well then, I love you more more? Haha**

**Quinn: alright, you win. Its not that I don't love these things but, aren't you working?**

**Rachel: I am, but I wanna just say that I love you Quinn. Cause I really do :)**

**Quinn: Awwwww, that's sweet Rachel . I LOVE YOU TOO. I really do. 3**

**Rachel: :D I'm a happy lesbian mom**

**Quinn: So am I Rachel, so am i. Alright, go back to work baby**

**Rachel: Okay. Love you :)**

**Quinn: Love you. See you later :)**

Rachel is now Busy

Quinn went back to designing clothes.

When Rachel and Beth got back home, Beth was spilling what happened with joy

"So, you said yes.. right?", Quinn asked, almost as if it happened to her

"Of course mommy!", Beth squealed, hugging her moms.

"Y'know, kids in my class always say that they're ashamed when their parents are out with them, or when their seen with their parents", "But, I don't care. I love you guys!", Beth said, as she pulled them in again for another hug.

The next morning, Beth woke up and got ready. She went down and realized that it was a Saturday. Saturday means, family day. And Beth was always excited for family day.

Beth went into her parents' room and saw both of her moms snuggling with each other. Beth never understood why her classmates from her previous school couldn't see that it didn't matter who you are, when you're in love, you're in love. She just stood there, in her pajamas, by the door. She closed the door quietly and went over to the bed. She climbed over it and snuggled up between her moms.

Rachel and Quinn were surprised, but they hugged her tightly.

They woke up again at 10a.m and Beth was the one that woke them up

She jumped on the bed, yelling, "wake up! Whoooohoooo! Wake up!"

"alright, alright, we're up!"

Rachel got out of bed and took off her shirt and Beth always noticed a little circle that has been tattooed on Rachel's chest.

"uh mama?", Beth asked

"Yeah Beth?", Rachel answered as she put on her t-shirt

"What's that circle?", Beth asked as she pointed at it right before Rachel put on the shirt.

"Well, you drew that. One fine night, your mommy decided to let you sleep next to us in bed, and there was a pen. Somehow,you clicked the pen and started to draw. This circle was one of the drawings you first drew. So, I decided to get it tattooed"

"I drew it on your chest ma?"

"Yeah, you did", Rachel smiled, as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Ma?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"can I get a tattoo?"

"Sure, when you're eighteen and when you're legal to have one okay?", "And make sure you're not drunk when you're getting it", she joked.

"Sure thing mama", Beth smiled

And then, they heard Quinn snore.

"ma?"

"Yeah?"

"Was mommy such a sleepyhead?"

Rachel giggled

"I heard that!", Quinn shot up "And yes, I was always a sleepyhead. And I don't understand why you're not like that", Quinn yawned and went to the bathroom.

"Wanna join me baby?", Quinn smirked at Rachel

"Hell yeah!", Rachel kissed Beth on her nose, and ran to the bathroom

"GROSS! MOMMIES!", "Ewww, dear god, at least when I'm not here to witness it!", she huffed and went to her room.

After they all got ready, Rachel picked up the keys and all 3 of them were out of the door.

They were like 3 spies or something. Wearing jeans, black t-shirts and sunglasses.

The drive to the Mall was, filled with music, nagging from Beth cause Rachel was driving, and kissing at the same time, talks about Alex and Justin Bieber.

They had breakfast at this beautiful place called Tropical Balcony. It really is tropical. There are waterfalls, trees and birds.

They all could see paparazzi lurking and snapping pictures of them eating.

"Oh crap!", Rachel cried when her apple juice spilled on her.

"Ah, I'll be in the restroom for a while", she said as she was trying to wipe the juice from her shirt. Not that it was visible on her black shirt, it's just sticky.

"Yeah, I'll help you", Quinn said as she got up. "Stay here, okay Beth?",Quinn told her daughter.

"Okay mommy", Beth smiled

Beth could hear the paparazzi's snapping pictures. She also saw E! cameras. 'Probably just updating people or mama's fans', 'that's cool'

_**..**_

Then, one guy randomly asked her a question, "Hi!", "What does it feel like to be having two dykes as moms?", he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Beth felt offended and suddenly, she felt protective. She was boiling with anger, but decided to act cool and answer properly. "Excuse me? Don't call my moms that. I love them very much"

"What else should I call them? They are dykes"

"You better get out of my face before I snatch that camera of yours and smash it into pieces mister", Beth growled at the man

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Are you going to leave me alone?"

"No"

"Then No"

"HEY!", the man said, as he firmly grabbed Beth's arm, hard enough to make Beth squeak.

"Let me go, you freak!", Beth yelled, loud enough to get attention from everyone and even the cameras outside the restaurant.

"Not gonna", the man smirked

"This reminds me of being slushied", Rachel told Quinn as Quinn tried to wipe the sticky juice off of her wife's black Paramore t-shirt.

"Yeah, which makes me feel bad", Quinn said, as she looked down

"Hey", Rachel whispered as she put her finger on Quinn's chin and tilted it upwards. "It's okay, I told you, like a loooooooooong time ago, it's okay. Okay baby? I love you, and…. I love you", Rachel said, as she kissed Quinn's nose.

They washed their hands and left the washroom

They heard a voice yelling,

"HEY!"

"Let me go, you freak!"

They ran outside, and saw Beth swiftly twisted her arm to twist the man's arm and hit his solar plexis with her elbow, stomped on his foot, hit his nose and smashed his groin with again, her elbow. The man moaned and fell to the ground. Causing his camera to fall and 'Bang!'.

Beth picked the camera up and said, "I told you to leave me and my family alone. One thing you probably didn't know about me; my daddy was a badass. Which means, I learn from him", Beth said, as she dropped the camera on the floor on purpose, and stepped on the camera. "Oopsies", she said sarcastically. She saw the E! cameras pointing at her and she said, "Don't call my mom names, and don't push me", she said with a growl in her voice. "And, have a great day!", her voice changed and became a happy one.

Rachel and Quinn ran over to Beth and started asking a million questions

"are you okay?" "did he hurt you?" "are you in pain?""Are you okay baby girl?"

"I'm fine", Beth said, honestly

"What happened?", Rachel asked as she kissed Beth's arm when she saw the light bruise.

"He was calling you and mommy d-dy-dykes", she shuddered," I told him not to call you that but he still did, so I told him to leave me alone, then he grabbed my arm and I twisted it and I did S-I-N-G"

"SING?"

"Yeah, from Miss Congeniality", Beth said as she giggle, "Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose and Groin"

"He grabbed you?", Rachel said as her voice was rising and searched for the man who did that to Beth. But apparently, he still had what it takes and ran away. A fucking good decision he made

"I swear, if I see him again, I'm gonna procrastinate him-"

"Mama! It's fine. At least he learnt his lesson; not to mess with kids", Beth giggled.

They decided not to talk anymore of it and went shopping.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how similar Beth and Quinn are. They're both blonde, they love scarves and books.

They went to arcades and food courts. They went to gadget stores to department stores.

While the 3 of them were walking, Beth saw a poster of Finn and Puck/Noah

"Mommy!", Beth yelled while tugging on her mom's shirt

"What baby?"

"Look!", as she pointed at the poster

"It's daddy!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at the poster and smiled. The boys are gonna be here soon.

"can we go and see them?"

"Please please please with Rachel and Quinn berries on top?""They're like super super stars!", she made a puppy dog face

Rachel scoffed and teased her daughter, "What am i? Chopped liver?"

Beth felt bad and started to ramble, "Uh, no-, I d-dint me-mean it l-like th-that mama, it's just-"

"I understand baby, I was just joking", Rachel said while containing her laughter when she saw Quinn having a laughing fit

"How about we ask them to stay at our house?", Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded.

"This is gonna be great!", "We have a great family! Three grandpas, 2 grandmas, a daddy, two awesome mommies, and a great uncle!"

Quinn and Rachel just kissed her cheek

"This is gonna be great!", Beth said as she clapped her hands like crazy.

A/N: I can imagine Beth :) review? :)


End file.
